Team Snake Baby
by Maymay080
Summary: Summary: When team snake was destroying a village, Karin finds a cute little girl and decides to bring the girl with them. Sasuke is not pleased with Karin and is going to kill the little girl… or will he? Karin bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Team Snake Baby

Team Snake Baby

Summary: When team snake was destroying a village, Karin finds a cute little girl and decides to bring the girl with them. Sasuke is not pleased with Karin and is going to kill the little girl… or will he? Karin bashing!

…

It was an average day for team Hebi, killing innocent people. It started with a boy whose goal was to kill his older brother. He left his home village to achieve this goal. He joined a strange man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru was soon killed a few years later by the boy. He then gathered a team of two boys and one girl. The guys' names are Jugo and Suigetsu Hozuki and the female's name is Karin. All of them once were with Orochimaru in some way and decided to join the boy for different reasons.

Now that boy is an S-ranked criminal. He kills anyone in his way and won't stop till' his brother is dead. Who is this boy I speak of? His name is Sasuke Uchiha and his brother is Itachi Uchiha.

Due to the slaughter of Sasuke's clan Sasuke was mortified. It was all thanks to Itachi that Sasuke is this way.

You all are probably wondering, who am I to know all of this information about Sasuke and his team? My answer is… I'll just tell you in story mode!

…

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink, yes pink, hair and emrald green eyes. I am a greatly skilled medical ninja. I have two great guy friends who are like brothers I never had and an awesome sensei who is like a father I once had.

Naruto Uzumaki was the number one knuckle head ninja, till he grew up, but he still has those moments. He has spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He love to wear orange. He also has a demon inside him; The nine-tailed fox. Naruto is very powerful thanks to the foxs' chakara. He was best friends with Sasuke and is determined to get Sasuke back.

Sai… (I don't know his last name)… Is an amazing artist and ninja. He has sort of long black hair that goes to his earlobes and black eyes. His skin is pasty white, like a ghost. He wears a black shirt that shows his abs and capri skin tight pants. He can be scary at times and he has tons of colorful words. He makes is art come to life and uses it in battle, but he likes to draw in his spare time for fun. Naruto and him don't get along very well.

Kakashi Hakate is my sensei and team mate and father. He has spikey silver hair and multi-colored eyes. One is red the other is black. Although he is a pevert he is a great ninja. His nickname is not the copycat ninja for nothing. He wears a uniform and a mask that covers his chin, mouth, and nose. He wears his headband over one of his eyes. What truly is under that is a mystery.

The four of us were on a mission in the village of sound. We were looking for Sasuke because we heard he was in one of the towns.

…

"Sakura-chan! I am hungry!" Naruto whinned while rubbing his belly.

Kakashi smirked. He knew I would start an argument with Naruto.

"Well what am I supposed to do about your hunger problems?!" I yelled back at Naruto.

Naruto pondered for a minuet, his fingers lightly strumming his chin. "I know! Lets stop for Ramen!"

Sai watched the two of us argue for a little bit before he stopped. We ran into his back.

"What was that for?!" Naruto and I asked in a demanding tone.

Sai pointed over to a little resturant that did not look expensive and it seemed like the type of place to serve ramen and other things too. He walked in, then Kakashi, then us.

"Ah, Ramen sure hits the spot after a long time of traveling!" Naruto's hands rubbed his belly pleased.

I had a few rice balls and some tea that the rest of us shared. Naruto, on the other hand had like ten bowls of ramen.

A while later we left and were on the road again. Soon we stopped and set up camp. All of the guys were in one tent while I got my own.

It was lonely in my tent. I found it hard to go to sleep. A few hours later, without myself falling asleep yet, I heard something outside of my tent.

"W-Who is it?" I ask warily.

With no answer I start to get worried, but then Naruto pops his head in. "Sakura-chan, I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?"

I roll my eyes at him, but then I nod my head.

His eyes lit up in happiness. He brought his pillow and blancket and laid it right next to me.

I was finally able to go to sleep, but only to be woke an hour later. There in the entrance of my tent was Sai.

"The tent stunk." That was all he said. I smirked at him. He came and laid on the other side of me. They fell asleep almost instantly. I ruffeled their hair lightly as they slept. Then I gave them a kiss on their foreheads. As soon as I did both boys clung to me and hugged me in their sleep. I fell asleep in their arms.

…

The next day we were in a battle and this ninja had hit me with some dart. My body was paralized and then the next thing I knew I was separated from my team. I was on the floor not moving. Trying to make a sound but nothing came out of my mouth. It felt like I was drowning. My eyes closed slowly until I was unconcious.

…

"So Kawaii! I can't kill this!" A girl voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a not so pretty woman with ugly glasses, red eyes and red hair looking at me. What is she talking about?

I moved my hand to see that it is small. Then I looked at the rest of my body. I am a TODLER!

The woman picked me up. Soon we were in a forest and I was led to camp sight. We were greeted by a big guy and a scary shark looking guy. The big guy looked like he was debating something in his head. The shark guy looked like he wanted to eat me.

Shark guy spoke first. "Ah, Karin I see you have finally agreed with me about eating little children. They are quite delicious." He licked his sharp teeth.

My eyes widened in fear and I started to struggle.

"No you baka! She was all alone and she is SO Kawaii! I could not leave her so I took her with me." Karin yelled.

"You know that HE will not be pleased. Besides the Kawaii ones taste the best!" His eyes were filled with hunger until Karin hit him over the head.

Shark man pouted and walked away.

The huge guy was now mumbling. "Kill, don't kill, kill, don't kill."

These people are weirdos.

...

May: This is another fan fic story! Please review! I will go on if i get 10 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Team Snake Baby

Team Snake Baby: Ch 2

Summary: When team snake was destroying a village, Karin finds a cute little girl and decides to bring the girl with them. Sasuke is not pleased with Karin and is going to kill the little girl… or will he? Karin bashing!

…

It has been a few hours since I have been with Karin, aka: the four eyes red head, Jugo, aka: big guy, and Suigetsu, aka: shark man.

Let me tell you my brief summary of what has happened: I have been bothered by the four eyes red head the whole time. She won't let me down and all she does is make baby faces at me to try and make me laugh. I just scowl at her the whole time.

…Now…

"Who is a good baby?" Four eyes asked in a baby tone. What, is she crazy? I am not a dog! Her finger went in to poke my small nose. I smacked her finger away.

"I hate you! I want Kakashi ! Naruto! Sai!" I yelled, but it came out as a small cry of "Goo goo! Gaba gashi! Gato! Ga!"

Four eyes smiled her ugly smile at me. "Aw. Suigetsu!"

In ran shark man slightly panicked, due to the fact that four eyes had just screamed like she was being murdered. "What!"

"I think she is trying to speak!" Four eyes said in that evil baby tone again.

Shark man frowned. "Like I care. All babies are useful for is being a delicious meal."

Four eyes stood up, lightly dropping me from her arms in the process; I took it as an escape. So while she argued I slipped away. I got out of the tent and crawled like mad. I suddenly bumped into something. I fell back on my butt. "Eh," Came out of my mouth from impact. I looked up to see big guy smiling down at me. His huge hands were coming down towards me. I freaked out. I tried to get away, but I could not crawl fast enough. He picked me up in his arms. I definitely did not want to be with him so….

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" … I cried.

"No, no, no, don't cry!" He said panicking.

Four eyes and Shark man came out to see a panicking big guy and a crying/struggling me.

"Yes, Jugo, kill her! Buahahaha!" Shark man yelled to the air laughing.

Four eyes marched over to me and grabbed me roughly out of the big guy's arms. "What the heck did you do! You are so not going to kill her!"

Big guy looked down at his feet his hands behind his back. He swayed back and forth slightly. "I want to hold the girl Karin, that's all. I was not gunna kill her. I've never held a baby before."

"Yeah right!" Four eyes snapped.

Big guy actually looked ashamed and depressed. "I decided not to kill her though…." He mumbled.

I heard him. I had a feeling that this guy was not going to hurt me. So I struggled in four eyes arms, thrashing as hard as possible. She put me on the ground. I crawled over to the big guy and tugged at his pants. I held my arms up to show him its okay to hold me.

He smiled a goofy smile. He picked me up in his arms. I hugged his neck.

I actually like this guy. I'll be sure to stick with him.

…

It was night time and I was in the big guy's arms as he slept. Four eyes are near by just in case. As for Shark man, he was on the total opposite side of the fire to be away from four eyes.

I closed my eyes as sleep engulfed me.

…

I felt myself being carried.

I awoke to see four eyes running with me panicked.

"We have to hide her! If he sees her he will kill her!" She shrieked.

Jugo came and grabbed me from four eyes.

Yes, I have decided to call him by his actual name, he is the only one I trust.

"Stop, you will hurt her." He said in a sternly confident voice. It's like he actually has handled children.

Four eyes looked to Jugo. "What do we do?!"

…

I am now behind a bush. A BUSH! They are not very smart are they?

I soon felt another presence in the camp.

"One more night, then we move out." A deep voice said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Four eyes squealed. "Yay! Your back!"

Sasuke? That sounds so familiar.

"Yes Karin, I am back, my job is complete so tomorrow we go to the tea village."

I heard Jugo's loud foot steps. "Sasuke, why are we going there?"

"Itachi."

That was when it clicked. Sasuke Uchiha.

I panicked so I tried to crawl away but my hand touched something slippery.

A snake.

I cried. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

…

"Darn it." Jugo whispered to himself.

Sasuke went towards the bushes.

Four eyes panicked.

Shark man laughed to himself.

…

The snake hissed at me, barring its fangs at me.

I kept crying. This is not how I wanted to die.

The snake lunged at me. I held my hands in front of me.

A green barrier appeared from my hands, stopping the snake.

I looked confused. So I guess I still have some of my chakara.

The snake did not try to attack again. Instead it came up to me and wrapped around me, but not in a death squeeze, sort of like a hug.

I let out a giggle.

…

Sasuke heard a giggle.

He looked in the bushes to find baby me and his snake in the bushes.

His snake slithered away from me back to Sasuke. Sasuke picked me up by my left arm letting me dangle in the air.

"Why the heck is a toddler here?" He asked them sternly.

At least someone knew I was a toddler and not a baby.

…

May: I am going to stop here. 10 more reviews please! So… when I have 20 I will go on! I hopped you liked. Faster u review the faster I update! Type soon! No flaming me.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Snake Baby

**May: Okay, What I have to say is wow, you guys really reviewed fast. In one day I had my amount of reviews I wanted. So I will update as I said. But I will not update till I have 40 total reviews!!**

…

Summary: When team snake was destroying a village, Karin finds a cute little girl and decides to bring the girl with them. Sasuke is not pleased with Karin and is going to kill the little girl… or will he? Karin bashing!

* * *

So I bet most of you are wondering how I became a toddler. You know the short version: Battle, Then poof. Well, I guess I could broaden my story.

Here is what TRULY happened: It was a beautiful day and I was walking with Team Kakashi into the tea village. The village resided near the sound village and when I say near I mean right next to it.

The town was small. I decided to go and ask around. I had the team split up. So I went and knocked on a small house's door. It took a little while, but the door finally opened. An old lady appeared in the door way.

"Ah. What a beautiful young lady. How may I help you?" The old lady asked me.

I smiled at her compliment. "I need to know if you have heard of or seen a man named Uchiha Sasuke or Orochimaru."

The lady put a finger to her chin. "Hm… What does he look like?"

I described him to her. "He has black hair that looks like a duck's butt and dark colored eyes that could be Red due to the fact he has sharingan." I pointed out that he is a head taller than me. I also described the clothes he wore the last time I saw him; his white shirt, black slacks, HUGE purple belt.

"Come to think of it… I once saw a boy like you described, but his clothes were different and his height too, but that was a few years ago when Lord Orochimaru came into town and collected some things."

I looked down at my feet in anger. "Oh. So he has not been here for a while."

"Not necessarily." The lady said. "That was the last time I saw him, but Orochimaru comes into town every year. So he could have come this year."

I became more confident. "Thank you." Then I left.

I went to find my team mates to find them in a battle. They were fighting this witchy looking girl. Her hair was a frizzy blue color. She had the same color eyes as her hair color. She was around 5'3. She looked to be in her 60s or so. Her skin though was as black as the night sky. Strange symbols danced on her skin.

"Guys, what the heck is going on here?" I yelled at them.

"We found someone who is an apprentice of Orochimaru and apparently knows where Sasuke is!" Naruto yelled dodging the blow of the woman's fist.

"She was tampered with and has a curse mark like Sasuke! She turned into her final stage and is on a rampage!" Kakashi said.

I ran in with a super speed and filled my hand with chakra. I hit that girl's face really hard that she flew back. She was knocked through three fully grown trees.

I then went after her and grabbed her by her shirt's collar. "WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled in her face that is now badly bruised.

She let out a small laugh. Then she spit a tooth in my face. "You're not going to find him with Orochimaru for Orochimaru is dead and so Sasuke left. He could be anywhere right now!" She started to cackle.

I threw her to the ground and with my chakra filled foot I kicked her in the stomach so hard that she spit up tons of blood.

She curled herself into a ball and 'cried' to what I believed. I would not kill her so I started to leave.

"Sakura watch out!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. I felt a needle hit my throat. My body was paralyzed and then the next thing I knew I was separated from my team. I was on the floor not moving. Trying to make a sound but nothing came out of my mouth. It felt like I was drowning. My eyes closed slowly until I was unconscious.

* * *

Yep. That is how it happened. Now here I am being held up by my arm as a toddler by Sasuke Uchiha.

…

"I will only say this one more time! Who the heck brought a toddler into the camp?!" Sasuke yelled.

A silence filled the air. My arm was sore from being held by it for so long.

Finally, someone spoke up. But the person who did was wrong for saying that they brought me for it caused a big punishment.

Jugo slowly raised his big hand as his head looking down in shame.

My eyes widened. No! Jugo did not do it! It was four eyes!

Sasuke tossed me over to Karin like I was a backpack or something.

Luckily she caught me.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He caught Jugo in his trap. Soon all that was heard was yelling, and screams of torture from Jugo's mouth.

I started to cry in four eye's arms.

"Shut the toddler up!" Sasuke demanded.

Four eyes tried to calm me down but I kept crying and I got louder.

"She wants you to stop what you are doing to Jugo! I can just tell!"

Jugo's cries were as loud as mine.

Sasuke released Jugo from the torture. When Jugo stopped screaming I calmed down.

"Get rid of it." Sasuke said before he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Four eyes and Jugo looked at each other with worried expressions.

…

Soon Sasuke came back and he was calm again. Well, that is, until he finds I am still here.

"I told you to get rid of it!" He yelled at four eyes and Jugo.

Jugo stepped up. "Sasuke sama, we have not asked anything from you, instead you ask us to help you. So as a favor to us we were wondering if we could keep the kid. Please?"

Sasuke had his back turned from us. "…Fine." Then he walked away.

* * *

Let's see… How long have I been here now? Is Naruto even looking for me? Are they even alive?! I am guessing I have been here around a week and a half.

Sasuke obviously does not like kids, because whenever I got near him, I got the death glare.

To think, I wanted him to be the father of my children, not now.

…

Splash.

COLD! Dang, I wish I could wash myself. Right now four eyes is washing me. EW! I wish it was Jugo.

I saw four eyes coming to me with a pair of clothes in her arms.

She dressed me in a green dress.

Sasuke walked by, giving me the eye.

That made me shudder. I really wish I could get him to like me.

* * *

It was dark out and we were sitting around the fire and when I say we I mean everyone is present.

It was silent as I watched the fire and sat in Jugo's lap.

Then four eyes spoke up.

"I have an idea to entertain us tonight! First, let's name this girl; second let's do our nightly routine of trying to teach her to walk!"

Jugo nodded his head in approval.

Shark man rolled his eyes, but then nodded his head because we all know he had nothing better to do. Sasuke didn't move.

"I think we should name her… Rose!" Four eyes said.

"Buggy!" Jugo exclaimed. I don't really approve as bug being my name.

"…Death…?" Shark man said.

They all looked to Sasuke for a name. He eyed me.

He sighed. "I don't know… Sakura… I guess…"

My eyes widened. He chose the name Sakura, but why?

I released a giggle and I clapped my hands.

"She likes it! Sakura it is!" Four eyes said.

Sasuke looked over at me and I looked back at him smiling. Now was I imaging it or did he give a smirk for a sec? Who knows, because if he did it was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Come here Sakura!" Jugo called my name. Four eyes that had me last helped me stand up. I wobbled over to him. It feels like it's my first time walking, well technically it is.

I fell. I was so close to getting the hang of it, but I did not.

Four eyes helped me on my feet. I wobbled the rest of the way over to Jugo. When I made it I collapsed in his lap laughing.

He applauded me. Then he helped me stand. "Go to Sasuke sama now, Sakura."

I just stood their staring at him. I did not want to go if he did not want me to.

After a few minuets he made a slight gesture with his right hand telling me it was okay, but his face said nothing.

So, I took one step at a time. I wanted to make it without falling. Halfway to him, I tripped and fell on my knees, but I brought myself up before anyone could help. I kept walking. Then, I made it to him. I smiled a big smile. It was not that hard to walk again. I looked up to his face. He sure has matured.

He probably thought I was expecting a reward. So he gave me a small, hesitant pat on the head.

My child mouth released a giggle. I sure am a giggly child. Some things I do I can not control.

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke said to everyone.

**May: I am ending here. I'll continue when I have 40 reviews. Ja-ne! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

May: You people are really fast at reviewing and due to that I will not update until I have a total of 70 reviews

**May: You people are really fast at reviewing and due to that I will not update until I have a total of 70 reviews! I know I am cruel but I would like some time away from the story. **

Summary: When team snake was destroying a village, Karin finds a cute little girl and decides to bring the girl with them. Sasuke is not pleased with Karin and is going to kill the little girl… or will he? With a little less than the other two chapters, Karin bashing!

…

It has been another week with team snake. Just one week ago I learned to walk. Just two or so weeks ago I met Sasuke for the first time in over five years. I love Jugo like an older sibling. Four eyes, a.k.a. Karin is okay I guess, but her obsession with Sasuke makes me want to strangle her. Shark man, a.k.a. Suigetsu scares me tons. Sasuke is the same, except I think he has lightened up to my toddler self a lot because he allows me to be near him.

"Sakura, dinner!" Sasuke called. I ran to him with all my speed, my blue dress flowing around me. I tugged on his pants. He turned around and gave me a plate with some strange looking beans on it.

I made a strange look on my face as I stared at the beans. I heard Sasuke's smirk. Then I rejected the beans by handing it back to him.

Sasuke went down on his knees and made it so that he could be closer level to me. His face changed. His eyes looked sad. His lip pouted out. "Please. Sa-ku-ra."

A blush rushed through my face when he said my name. He is teasing me! He would never actually do this. He is acting way out of character! He thinks he can get his way?! Yeah right! I shook my head no. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

Then I hear four eyes throwing a fit of how Sasuke never acted like that with her. Yep, it was time like these I wanted to strangle her.

Sasuke turned me towards him. "What if….. I fed you?" Sasuke offered. Karin yelled about her being next to be fed.

A blush rushed throughout my face. F-Feeed m-me? I hesitantly shook my head no.

"What if I eat some to prove it's not bad and feed you?"

Sasuke make this many offers, to me?! I know I would never get a chance like this as myself so… I took his offer. I nodded my head yes. I smiled as I watched him eat it. Sadly, he did not make a face of disgust or anything. Now the spoon filled with beans came my way. I slowly opened my mouth and when it was wide enough he put the spoon in my mouth.

Soon the food was all gone from my plate. It was not that bad. Who knew Sasuke could cook.

I noticed that everyone looked pretty stuffed, except for Sasuke because he rarely shows how he is feeling. Besides, I don't think he ate much because he was busy trying to feed me.

…

"Okay we are going now." Sasuke said. He put me down near a house. I looked at him confused.

"You're not going to leave her here, are you?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke turned around and looked at me. "She can't come with us; it's too dangerous for her."

"B-But Sasuke-kun we can't leave our child!" Four eyes whined.

Sasuke glared at her. "We never had a child and we never will! You just found her!"

Four eyes looked down ashamed. "Why leave her here?"

"A family here will take her in."

Jugo looked at Sasuke angry. "What if they abuse her?!"

Sasuke looked towards the path they were going. "Oh well. We never should have let her live."

Shock filled my eyes. How could he!

Sasuke and the others started to walk down the road.

"Sa!" I yelled. Darn I can't say his name yet, but I got to try, before he leaves me again. "Sas!"

They kept walking Jugo and Karin looking back occasionally when I would call out.

Finally, I said it, my 'first' word. "SASUKE!"

They stopped.

I took that time to run to them. "Sasuke!" I yelled again crying.

I ran straight into Sasuke's arms.

…

After that little event I was finally made Sasuke's weak spot. He treated me like a father. He was very protective of me. I loved him even more. I am officially part of their team.

"Sasuke-kun I wove you!" I said to him for the millionth time today, but instead of rejecting me like he would with my older self he would give me a kiss on my cheek.

For some reason I can not say words with the letter L in them. Instead it comes as a W. My word learning skills are enhancing every day. I am learning them so fast.

"Sasuke-kun, why not give me a kiss?" Karin glued herself to Sasuke's arm and tried to seduce him with her 'sexy' voice.

Sasuke just shoved her away. He loves me, and only me. He treats me kindly and only me kindly. But if he just knew that I was trapped in this body, I would be being pushed away like four eyes too.

…

It is finally night time and Sasuke allows me to sleep with him. I cuddled against his warm chest as I fell asleep.

…

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura. This little girl reminds me so much of her. The light pink hair that is just below her chin and her emerald eyes that shimmer brightly, especially when she smiles. That was probably why I got the name for her. For all I know this girl could be her child! Now that is a scary thought for me. She would only be twenty two right now. The toddler is probably four.

Whoever got Sakura pregnant should be strangled by me. The last time I saw Sakura was five years ago in that cannon and she was with a new guy with paler skin than my own. Him! He must be the dumb guy who got her pregnant! I want to kill him!

Why am I thinking this? Why do I want to kill that guy so badly? It's probably because I just love to kill, yeah that is it.

'**You wish.' **

Who are you?

'**You're inner voice Sasuke. I know your true feelings and they are telling me that you love Sakura.' **

I… don't love Sakura.

'**Yes you do love her. Why name the kid Sakura you ask? It is because you thought of Sakura! You freaking dream of her for Pete's sake! You remember the night you left her because you play it over and over in your mind!' **

I can't love her.

'**Why can you not love her? Is it because you are scared to love? Are you scared to have loved again because your brother would do something to her too?' **

I…

I…

"Stop bothering me!" I yelled out loud. There was a commotion as everyone awoke.

Sakura looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah I am fine."

She smiled back at me. "Good. I wove you Sasuke-kun. Goodnight. Goodnight Jugo. Goodnight Karin. Goodnight Shark man!" She said Suigetsu's nickname goodnight the loudest. She knew he got angry when she said that.

They all said goodnight and went back to sleep. I kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair. "Goodnight Sakura."

I fell asleep thinking of Sakura Haruno.

End of Sasuke's P.O.V.

…

**May: What did you think? No bad mouthing my story! I changed up a bit and added a different P.O.V. Hope you all liked it! Now as I said earlier. 30 reviews! So that will give me a total of 70 reviews! Ideas for what you would like in the story are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mm that sure smells good. I looked around for Sasuke, but I could not find him. Jugo came up to me and gave me a plate of eggs and bacon. I happily ate the food. "Thank you."

Jugo smiled at me in return.

After I finished eating I got up and walked over to Shark man and Karin. Once again they were fighting.

"I am not fat!" Karin screeched.

Shark man covered his ears. "Yes you are. You keep getting fat by that amount of food you're eating. Those shorts make u look fat."

Wow. Never call a girl fat. Don't all guys know that?

Karin punched Shark man in the face. "DOBE!" Karin marched off angry.

I let out a giggle. Shark man was out unconscious. I walked over to him and kneeled next to his head. "Shark man? Are you okay?" He did not respond. I focused chakra to my hand and started to heal him. He started to awake.

"Ugh my head." He rubbed his head.

Karin came over and stepped on his chest knocking the wind out of him. "Let's go Sakura, away from this dobe." Karin picked me up and took me away from the once again knocked out Shark man.

"Bye Shark man." I said waving goodbye.

Karin helped me get undressed and put me in the clear lake. "Stay here and I will be back in around ten minuets. Wash your self with this." She handed me some soap and then she left. I start to wash myself, but I have trouble because the soap kept slipping from my hand. "Mean soap!" I yell. I hear a splash in the water. I become scared. Then the thing comes out of the water and I scream. I stop screaming when I see that it is Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" I hold my arms out for a hug when I realize…. I'm naked! I hide myself so that only my head is out of water.

Sasuke smirks at me. "Don't be embarrassed Sakura. Its like you're taking a bath with a brother or father."

He can't be serious. There is no way I am going near him naked. I know it would not seem bad to a girl of my age, but due to the fact that I am actually in my twenties it seems so wrong! I shook my head no.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't worry Sakura, I am decent. I have swim trunks on. Seriously you act much older than you are."

My eyes widened. Has he figured out my secret?

Sasuke swims over to me. He grabs the soap and soaps my back. It feels good. Then he scrubs my hair. I feel uncomfortable. Then I think, wait, I am only 4 so I might as well act my age! Due to the fact that I am not at all matured it does not matter! I lightened up. Okay so what would a toddler do in this situation….

I started to laugh. "Sasuke-kun!" I hugged is toned naked chest. This is so not working. Sasuke gave me a small smile. I splashed his face. Sasuke gave an angry look. I became frightened. Then he splashed me. I giggled. He let out a small laugh. Then he got out of the water and left.

Karin came to see that I was done. "Let's go Sakura!" I got out of the water and she wrapped me in a towel. Then she picked me up and took me to her tent where she dressed me in a red dress.

I walked out and went over to Jugo and Sasuke. I held up my arms for one of them to pick me up. Sasuke picked me up and put me in his lap.

"Sakura, what a pretty dress, it suites you well." Jugo complemented.

I blushed. "Thank you."

I felt anger radiating off of Sasuke. Do I sense Jealousy? Maybe… or maybe not; I don't know.

Sasuke kissed my cheek. I blushed even harder. He smirked.

"I wuv you Sasuke-kun!" I gave him a hug. He is so warm. I want to stay in his embrace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were off again. This time I was on Sasuke's shoulders.

He and the team started to attack the village we went to.

It happened like that each time. We stopped in a village and did not destroy this one. Sasuke took me into a shop. It had many toys and other stuff in it. "Pick out something." He told me.

I put my finger to my chin as I looked around the store. He took me off his shoulders and I ran over to a stuffed black bird. "Bird! Bird!" I grabbed the bird and took it over to Sasuke. Sasuke took it to the counter.

"I would like to buy this." Sasuke said to the counter woman. She looked around Sasuke and my actual self's age.

She gave Sasuke a flirtatious smile. "Hi cutie want to go out with me?" She asked. I felt my blood broil.

I went up to Sasuke and tugged on his leg. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke picked me up.

"No thanks. I would like to buy the bird." Sasuke put the money on the counter.

"Is she your child?" The girl asked.

Sasuke looked at me and I smiled. "Yes, yes she is."

The girl became depressed. She took the money and then we left.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" I hugged the bird tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We set up camp again. All of us were sat in front of the fire.

"I was thinking. We should teach her some techniques." Jugo said.

Everyone looked to Jugo.

"You know, so she could be more useful. She already somehow knows how to heal so that must mean she has a lot of chakra and already has good chakra control."

Sasuke nodded his head.

Karin became excited "Yeah! She can learn my awesome skills!"

"What skills? You're pretty much useless." Shark man retorted.

Karin got angry. "Gah! There you go again! Stop your stupid remarks about me!"

Shark man smirked. "Nah. I think I will keep on remarking about you."

I can so tell that they like each other!

My new plan! Operation: Get Shark man and Karin togther!!

...

**May: Sorry about the short chapter. I am running out of ideas! Please tell me what you would like to see in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

6

I woke up to find that my small blanket that was once the perfect size is now too short. So… I'm growing… and fast… I went from 2' ft tall to 2'6. When I first arrived here a few months ago I was barely over a foot tall. I turned my head to look up and there I saw the beautiful face of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I'm cold." I whisper to him as I poke his cheek and then he stirred but kept sleeping. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaassssskke." Then I poke his face for a longer time and in different directions. I laughed as his face looked weird squished.

"Grah!" Sasuke moaned as he attacked me.

I lay under him laughing my eyes closed and brimming to the edge with tears. I open my eyes to look up into his beautiful dark ones. That is when I realized how I wished I was not a kid at this moment. I look down, depressed.

Sasuke looks at me with concern in his eyes. My eyes widen. He never looked like this not even in front of Naruto or Kakashi. "Are you okay?" His large hand cupped my small face. A blush crept across my face at the contact. I am starting to feel warm now. His lips, which I always thought would be cold, were warm. They touched my forehead. My blush intensified. "You feel warm. You should rest." He then got up, tucked me in his sleeping bag, and then kissed my cheek goodnight.

* * *

… Konoha…

Naruto was looking up at the ceiling as he threw a ball up in the air. He has been waiting for Tsunade to tell him that he can go with Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru to find Sakura. It always takes some persistence from the woman to allow him out on missions. He has after all ruined quite a lot of them. "Sigh… Sakura where are you?"

A knock at the door causes Naruto to spring out of bed. He quickly rushes to the door and opens it. A man gives Naruto a letter. Naruto is quick to open it. "NO???! THEY ALREADLY LEFT? NO? SHE SAID NO?!" Naruto is quick to grab his pack full of ramen and then quickly leaves.

* * *

…Tsunade's office….

Tsunade was filling out tons of paperwork while having small talk with Shizune. "I miss Sakura."

"I do to Tsunade."

The door quickly opens. "I'm going after Sakura baa-chan!" Naruto yells. Then he closes the door.

"I need Sake."

Shizune starts to panic.

* * *

…Forest somewhere…

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai flew threw the trees following Pakuun who led them in the direction where Sakura's scent is.

"We're coming Sakura." Kakashi said outloud.

* * *

…Team Eagle's Base…

"Sasuke-kun! Good Morning!" Karin shouted loudly as Sasuke came out of his tent.

Sasuke grimaced at her loud voice at such an early time of day, it gave him a headache. "Will you shut it Karin, Sakura's sick and trying to get sleep."

"Oh." Karin is quick to shut her mouth. To signal it she did the zipper thing with her mouth.

Jugo slowly walked over to Sasuke, practically waddling. "Will she be okay?

Sasuke looked up to the tall and large man's face. "She'll be fine, she just needs some rest."

"Sasuke-kun! I sense some people. They have strong chakra and they are Konoha ninja." Karin yelled.

"Great. Well there is no time to run so we'll have to fight them off. Get ready." Sasuke commanded.

The four of them got into fighting stances. Sasuke pulled out his katana.

Sakura peeked out of the tent to watch.

* * *

…

"Her scent is up ahead." Pakuun said.

As they made it into the clearing they were greeted by poisonous needles being thrown at them.

"Spread out!" Shikamaru commanded.

Soon a battle started all of them beating each other to a pulp, but not giving up.

Shikamaru had Karin by the throat on the ground strangling her.

Sai had Jugo surrounded by his creations of assorted different animals.

Kakashi had Shark man under a trance and was going towards the tent. When all of a sudden… Sasuke attacked Kakashi. He smashed Kakashi up to the tree right next to the tent.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asked emphasizing you. Sasuke had the katana up to Kakashi's throat. His eyes were no longer the dark obsidian color but instead blood red. "I am not going back to Konoha, do you hear me!"

Kakashi struggled to speak. "For once, I am not here for you, we are looking for Sakura. Pakuun picked up her scent he thinks she is here or at least was."

"Sakura who?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi struggled more. "Who. Do you think? Haruno. Sakura Haruno. She disappeared on a mission with us. We're looking for her."

Sasuke looked over to the tent to see Sakura peeking out. "_She couldn't be? Could she?_" Sasuke reverted his eyes back to Kakashi, his former sensei. "She is not here, so leave, before I kill you and your team mates." Sasuke then let go of Kakashi.

Kakashi backed away and into his team mates. They were surrounded. "Okay, let us be on our way, we have a teammate to find. We will be back for you Sasuke." Then they formed hand seals and disappeared.

* * *

…

Karin, Jugo, and shark man collapsed to their knees.

Karin and Shark man accidentally bonk heads. "Ow!" They exclaim at the same time.

"Why don't you watch it shark boy?!" Karin screamed.

"No, why don't you watch it, lava girl?" Shark man teased.

Karin became angry. She was going to hit him when she lost balance and fell on top of shark man instead. Their lips came into contact. They noticed and then scrambled away from each other. A blush spread on their cheeks.

"I'm going to bed!" They both exclaimed shooting up and then scrambling to their tents.

* * *

I mentally applauded myself. I had nothing to do with that. It just showed fate did it for me. They were meant to be together. I giggled in delight.

Sasuke looked over at me.

I let out an eep and went back into the tent pretending to sleep.

Sasuke sauntered over to the tent and went inside. He came over besides me and sat down. I know he knew I was faking, but he let me anyways. "It would explain so much." Sasuke whispers to himself. "She's not. No. They just happen to look similar. It happens." Sasuke then looks down at me. "Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips! A blush appears on my cheeks. He crawls into the sleeping bag with me and then holds me close to him.

"I love you… Sasuke.. ku…n…." Then I fall into a deep sleep comfortable in his warm embrace.

He stares at me for a while, does the three kisses again and then mumbles, "I love you too Sakura."

We fall asleep together.

* * *

**May: Yay! I updated! I will update again when i get 20 more reviews. so that would be a total of 123 reviews. See ya then! Btw: no Flamming!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

7

"_Mmm… my boobs hurt… wait…… BOOBS?!!!" _My eyes shoot open. I stare down at Sasuke's beautiful face to notice that he is still peacefully sleeping. I then lightly press my hand on his chest and push myself up. Looking down at my self my once slightly large dress was now a small shirt that was constricting my breasts and showed a bunch of my toned stomach. The shorts I have on were quite large and are now slightly tight. I am my old self again! "I have got to get out of here." I whisper to myself. As I start to wriggle my self out of the sleeping bag.

Sasuke wraps his muscular arms around my waist and pulls me on top of him then he rests his head in the crook of my neck his warm breath tickling me. All of a sudden it feels really hot in the tent. My blush comes back burning my face. I wanted to escape but he just kept tightening his grip on me. I start to freak out about him finding me like this. Then he pulls me on him and our lips meet.

I take this moment to taste his lips and breathe in his scent. All of it smells and tastes like tomatoes and man (whatever that smell is). Then of coarse he finally decides to wake up and so it looks really suspicious and awkward.

"I knw itw." Sasuke says with our lips still pressed together.

I grin sheepishly against his lips. "Heh. Gwss wu fownd owt." I push my self up from him so our lips were no longer interrupting our words as we tried to speak. "And about what just happened… that was all your doing. I was trying to leave, but you pulled me down onto you and held me close. Then I tried again, but you pulled me down again and our lips sort of… touched…"

"And the tongue that licked my lips it just happened to have slipped out, eh?" Sasuke asks suspiciously yet cocky.

I put a finger on my lower lip trying to think of an answer. "Mmm… yeah let's go with that." I say not knowing what else to say.

"Heh. Annoying." Sasuke says as he shook his head.

I could feel my blood boiling. My fists clench in anger. Tears are brimming at my eyes, but I won't allow them to fall. "I am not annoying!" I then slap him in the face as hard as I can. I hear the ringing in my ears after the sound was made from the slap. Soon my eyes are filled with panic as to how he will react. My attention though gets averted when I hear Karin calling Sasuke in a state of panic.

"Sasuke-kun come out here, Quickly!" Karin's voice sounds to be in a state of panic. I could hear her footsteps coming closer to the tent.

My eyes return to Sasuke's. I look at him in a state of panic and shock.

He nods his head in understanding. Then he grabs me and pushes me under the sleeping bag then he gets on top of me and quickly zips up the sleeping bag. Now all that could be seen of me is my pink hair.

Poof

* * *

Karin opens the curtain of the tent and pops her head in. "Sasuke-kun another Konoha ninja is coming this way."

Sasuke nods his head in understanding. "I am coming."

"Where is Sakura?" Karin asks.

I pop my head out of the sleeping bag. "Karin!" I exclaim in my little girl voice once again.

"Okay good I thought she might have been kidnapped or something." Karin then left.

Sasuke turns to me.

I stare back at him with my large sparkling emerald eyes of innocence. "Sasuke-kun?" I ask in a questioning way.

"Stay here." He says to me. Then he gets out of the tent and heads to his comrades.

I crawl out of the sleeping bag with ease in my child body. I then go to the opening of the tent and peak out of the crack.

* * *

…Naruto…

"Sakura!" Naruto called. "Kakashi! Sai! Shikamaru!" Naruto came into a clearing only to come to a halt. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke was in a defensive stance and he had his katana readied. His teammates were in front of him ready to fight.

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" Naruto demanded.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Karin complained. "I don't see what's so special…" Karin got uppercut by Naruto's fist to her jaw. She flew backwards into the forest.

"Don't insult Sakura." Naruto hissed.

The fight has began.

* * *

**May: Sorry its so short. Need ideas! Ill update when i have 150 total. You guys review fast... I cant think that fast!!! No flamming! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Previous:

…_Naruto…_

"_Sakura!" Naruto called. "Kakashi! Sai! Shikamaru!" Naruto came into a clearing only to come to a halt. "Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke was in a defensive stance and he had his katana readied. His teammates were in front of him ready to fight._

"_Where is Sakura Haruno?" Naruto demanded._

"_Why does everyone ask that?" Karin complained. "I don't see what's so special…" Karin got uppercut by Naruto's fist to her jaw. She flew backwards into the forest._

"_Don't insult Sakura." Naruto hissed._

_The fight has begun._

…

I watch Karin fly backwards and through some trees. Then I see an orange blob and my eyes widen, "N-Naruto?" I whisper to myself.

Sasuke slowly walks to the center of the camp ground and then halts a few feet away from Naruto. "Naruto, go, away." He sounds calm as he speaks.

Naruto's eyes become smaller as he glares at Sasuke. "First you… I don't want to lose another friend Sasuke!" He charges at Sasuke his fist full of Chakra.

Sasuke dodges all the swings and kicks of Naruto.

"Gah," Naruto yells in frustration. "Stop moving so I can hurt you!"

"Ha," Sasuke smirks at Naruto. "Am I too fast for you, Naruto?"

Naruto finally gets a hit, right in Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist as he curls his body over, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Haha," Naruto laughs. "Give up? Just give me Sakura and I will leave."

"Ha. Haha. Hahahaha!" Sasuke's laughter grew sounding more and more dark. "You think this is anything?! Think again!" Sasuke starts to twist Naruto's wrist as his head slowly rises to reveal his wide red eyes. His mark starts to spread slowly down his neck. His other hand shot to Naruto's neck, his long nails digging into it. Then Sasuke throws Naruto across the site.

"Gah!" Naruto coughs trying to gain air then picks himself up off the ground. "You are really starting to piss me off…" Naruto's aura turned into an orange color its form of a fox. Naruto's teeth turned to fangs and his pupils turned to slits. His nails grew out too.

Sasuke had already changed. His skin was a dark color, his hair grew out, his teeth were sharper, his nails were longer, his eyes were yellow, and gigantic wings had sprout out of his back. He let out a low laugh. "Leave…" He demanded in a low voice. "Leave, or die!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke with his Rasengan. "No, you die!" Naruto growled loudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand started to spark as he forms his Sharingan. "Kehehe." He disappeared and then re-appeared behind Naruto. "You're no match for my speed." Then I watched as Sasuke punched his fist right through Naruto's stomach, then he slowly pulled out.

Naruto's eyes widened. He slowly turned back to normal and fell onto the ground. "S-Sasuke?" He wheezed out before collapsing.

Sasuke laughed loudly like a maniac.

…

Poof

When I saw Naruto get punched through the shock had hit me hard, turning me back to normal.

I run out of the tent not caring that Karin and the others saw. "Naruto!" I yell.

"S-Sakura?" He smiles at me, caressing my face with his hands. "I found you.."

I smile back at him. "Don't worry you'll be alright." My hands start glowing green as they start to heal Naruto's stomach. Right as I was done healing him I get pulled up by the waist into the air.

"We're leaving!" Demonic Sasuke yells as he flies higher into the air.

I struggle against Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need to help Naruto!"

Sasuke ignored me and flew off, the others in trail.

We arrive in the mountains and Sasuke and I are the first there. He drops me down. "How could you?!" I yell. "He's your best friend, my best friend! We can't just leave him unconscious in the middle of a forest! He could get attacked!" I try to run off but demon Sasuke swoops down and brings me back. "Let me go!"

"What's wrong Sakura?" Demon Sasuke whispers in my ear. "I thought you wanted to be with me, now you are." His teeth nipped my ear causing it to bleed. He then licked at it.

A chill ran down my spine. "Not with you like this. I wanted to be with you and Naruto and all my other friends."

"So all this time you just wanted me to be a friend?" He growled.

"No." I said. "I wanted you to love me and only me, but after all the years of you gone I found that a quite selfish thought. Then I realized I would be happy if I could just see you again and be next to you and Naruto, like it used to be."

His breath was hot against my neck and his grip on me tightened. "Your not…. Selfish…" He breathed. "I want you Sakura… only you… and I want no one else to have you…" He roughly turned me around to face him. His stare was intense as though it went right into me. I stared back dazed and frightened. Then everything turned black…

…

The rest of the team caught up to find a scary Sasuke holding a collapsed Sakura in his arms bridal style.

"Sasuke! Get her out of your arms! She is the enemy!" Karin yelled with jealousy.

Sasuke turned his head to Karin and hissed angrily at her before jumping into a tree and holding Sakura in his arms, clingingly. His wings wrapped around them to give him more privacy.

Jugo walked up behind Karin. "You should know not to mess with Sasuke in this state…"

"I don't care! Sasuke is my man!" She yelled throwing her fists in the air while jumping up and down.

Suigetsu glared at the ground baling his hands into fists. "Take a hint Karin! Sasuke doesn't want you!"

Karin stomped over to Suigetsu, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes he does! He does!" She slapped Suigetsu across the face then ran off.

Suigetsu stomped off a different direction into another part of the forest.

Jugo stood alone. "…I'll get dinner started…yeah…"

…

**May: I finally updated. Sry. Here! No flaming! I'll update when i get a total of 200!**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Last time:

The rest of the team caught up to find a scary Sasuke holding a collapsed Sakura in his arms bridal style.

"Sasuke! Get her out of your arms! She is the enemy!" Karin yelled with jealousy.

Sasuke turned his head to Karin and hissed angrily at her before jumping into a tree and holding Sakura in his arms, clingingly. His wings wrapped around them to give him more privacy.

Jugo walked up behind Karin. "You should know not to mess with Sasuke in this state…"

"I don't care! Sasuke is my man!" She yelled throwing her fists in the air while jumping up and down.

Suigetsu glared at the ground baling his hands into fists. "Take a hint Karin! Sasuke doesn't want you!"

Karin stomped over to Suigetsu, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes he does! He does!" She slapped Suigetsu across the face then ran off.

Suigetsu stomped off a different direction into another part of the forest.

Jugo stood alone. "…I'll get dinner started…yeah…"

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I held her in my arms and watched her as she sleeped. I took in everything that has changed since I had last saw her. I put my hand on her face and caressed her left cheek. Its so soft. I noticed how beautiful she is. Her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks, so dark and beautiful. Her full lips, light pink, and opened partially as she sleeps. Her pink hair falling around her face, I use my other hand to brush it lightly out of her beautiful face. I stared at her lips for a very long time.

Flashback...

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura is pulled onto Sasuke, their lips meeting.

Sakura takes the moment to taste his lips and breathe in his scent. To Sakura, all of it smelt and tasted like tomatoes and man (whatever that smell is). Then of coarse he finally decides to wake up and so it looks really suspicious and awkward.

"I knw itw." Sasuke says with their lips still pressed together.

Sakura grined sheepishly against his lips. "Heh. Gwss wu fownd owt." Sakura pushed herself up from him so their lips were no longer interrupting their words as they tried to speak. "And about what just happened… that was all your doing. I was trying to leave, but you pulled me down onto you and held me close. Then I tried again, but you pulled me down again and our lips sort of… touched…"

"And the tongue that licked my lips it just happened to have slipped out, eh?" Sasuke asks suspiciously yet cocky.

Sakura puts a finger on her lower lip trying to think of an answer. "Mmm… yeah let's go with that." She says not knowing what else to say.

"Heh. Annoying." Sasuke says as he shook his head.

Sakura could feel her blood boiling. Her fists clench in anger. Tears are brimming at her eyes, but she won't allow them to fall. "I am not annoying!" She then slaps him in the face as hard as she can. She could hear the ringing in her ears after the sound was made from the slap. Soon her eyes were filled with panic as to how he will react. Her attention though gets averted when she hears Karin calling Sasuke in a state of panic.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

She slapped me. Never once has a girl slapped me. It may sound strange, but it had made me all more attracted to her. I don't know if I love her, I dont really know what it feels like... what i do know is that i lust for her... I couldnt help it when my eyes fell down to her chest, watching as it moved when she breathed. She has matured... thats for sure... I lick my lips in hunger, but snap my self out of my lustful trance when she started to move.

"Nnn... Naruto..." She moaned in her sleep.

I felt like I was just hit in the gut. She moaned Naruto's name, not mine. That was when my animal instincts took over. I attacked her lips with mine. They're so warm, unlike mine which are as cold as ice. Hers are smooth, mine are dry and cracked.

Sakura let out a light moan in her sleep. "Mmm..."

I didn't understand how she is not wakened by this, but I didn't care. I continued to kiss her lips before trailing downwards to her neck. I kissed there forever before i started to lick it and finally, I bit her.

Sakura let out a light yell, waking up in the process. She grabbed her neck, placing her hand over the place I had bit her. "Sasuke?"

I tuned her out. All I saw was her lips moving, beckining me to take them with my own.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me? I've been talking to you the past five minutes and all you have been doing is staring at me! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sa...?"

I cut her off with my lips. She turned stiff at the contact. I then snaked my arms around her waist and then pulled her into my chest.

She let out a light gasp from the new contact, though she was less stiff. "Sasuke, I don't know... this is..."

I kept inturrupting her with my lips until she gave up on talking. That was when she snaked her slender arms around my neck and kissed me back. My heart skipped a beat when her fingers intertwined into my hair, massaging my head at the same time. I let out a moan of pleasure when she continued to massage my scalp. I then attacked her neck, nibbling at it and sucking it.

"Ah!" She exclaimed.

I backed off to examine my work. There, on her neck, was a large purple bruise. "Now everyone will know that you are taken, Sakura."

Sakura kissed me in response, nibbling at my lips, her tounge proding at my lips.

I opened my mouth and her tounge shot in, exploring my mouth. I then used my tounge to stop hers and soon our tounges were dancing together. My hands moved from her waist lower. I pulled her closer to me, so that she sat ontop of my waist. She hugged me closer. I could feel her, and she could feel me, we were both very anxious. I pulled away, catching my breath for a second.

Sakura's hair was messed up and her face was a light pink, her eyes were half-lidded full of lust and confusion. Her clothes were messed up too. "Sasuke... I lo..." Then she fell into my arms unconsious once again.

I don't know why I didn't do it, but when I drew away and I looked at her beautiful face, i knew that it wasn't the time for that yet.

Poof

Once again I was holding baby Sakura in my arms.

"FOODS READY!" I hear Jugo yell.

* * *

Jugo's POV

I could hear light moans coming from the tree in which Sasuke abided and I blushed at the thought of what they could possibly be doing. I then started whistling to myslelf to block out the moans. I focused my attention on the eggs, poking at them lightly.

The moans got louder.

I tried blocking it out, but to no avail.

I couldn't believe that our "child" is actually a woman trapped inside a baby's body. After all the work put into raising her shes all grown up and doing it with Sasuke. I couldn't stand the thought of our "child" doing it with Sasuke, so I decided to stop it before it got too far. " FOODS READY!" I yell in a paniced voice.

Sasuke jumps down gracefully from the tree the unwraps his wings to reveal baby Sakura once again.

All I could think of was, "Thank god!"

* * *

Karin's POV

What the heck is with Suigetsu? I am fully capable of making Sasuke love me! I am much more beautiful than that witch! I will get Sasuke to love me no mater what it takes!

"FOODS READY!" Jugo yells off in the distance.

I head back to the camp site to see that Sakura was a baby once again, asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke, we should get rid of her, she is just going to be a hassel for us especially when we look for Itachi! We should just let her go!" I exclaim. I also found that killing her could work too...

Sasuke glared at me and then went back to focusing on Sakura.

* * *

Suigetsu's POV

"Why can't she see that Sasuke dosen't frickn like her! GAH!" I tug at my hair in frustration.

I go over to a tree and pul out my sword. Then I attack it and with one swing the tree comes crashing down.

BOOM

Birds and animals go running and flying, making crying sounds.

Why can't she see that I like her?

"FOODS READY!" Jugo yells.

I run back to the camsite, starving.

I see Karin and she looks at me, glares, then goes back to glaring at the baby. I sit down next to Sasuke and take a plate of eggs.

Jugo sits down next to Karin, handing her a plate of eggs before eating his own.

The rest of the night was filled with scilence, barley any words were said the entire time.

* * *

**May: KK! I updated! Hope u like! OH and please no flamming! ALso please read and review my other stories! Thank you! Ill update when i have 230 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**May: Thanks for reviewing! Some of you think this is crap, but hey, thats ur opinion. Isn't it funny how I ask for no flamming and yet i get them! Hahaha. I love my loyal readers who don't flame me! THANK YOU! **

* * *

Konoha Village...

Naruto stood in the hokage's office looking around.

Tsunade walked in with a large stack of files in her arms. She placed them on her desk and then turned to Naruto. "What is it Naruto, can't you see that I have a lot of work to do?"

"Yes baa-chan, but I need to ask a favor of you." His face held determination on it.

She let out a small sigh. "What is your favor?"

"I want to form a team, to save Sakura-chan."

Tsunade was silent, she walked over to her chair and sat down in it. She bent over and rested her elbows on her desk and her chin on her interlaced fingers in thought.

Naruto stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"...Fine..."

Naruto jumped up in happiness. "Thanks baa-chan!"

"BUT!"

"But? But what?" Naruto whinned.

"If you can find members. Most of my ninjas are out on missions."

Naruto nodded his head in determination before he disappeared.

* * *

Team Snake hideout...

Sakura was no longer a todler, she was now a child, around the age of eight. She ran around the camp laughing and smiling.

Sasuke watched her in the corner of his eye while talking with Suigetsu.

"Her spell or curse or whatever it is, its wearing off." Jugo walked over to Sasuke and Suigetsu. "Before long she will be back to her normal age and probably try to get out of here."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Watch me! Watch me!" Sakura said laughing as she went over to a banged up tree and healed it. "Are you proud of me? Huh?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes and then turned back to Jugo and Suigetsu.

"She probably only has a couple weeks before she turns back, maybe less." Suigetsu looked over to Sakura who was jumping from rock to rock across a stream.

Sasuke noticed this and ran over to her. He grabbed her and picked her up off of the rocks.

"Sasuke! Why did you do that?" She asked pouting.

"You could get hurt." He said placing her down back on land.

"You should have let her." Karin said walking over to the group, her hands on her hips. She glared at Sakura and Sakura glared back, sticking her tounge out at Karin, her arms crossed over her chest. Karin stuck her tounge out at Sakura, mimicing her.

"Stop it Karin, your acting like a child." Sasuke scolded.

Karin glared at him. "So is she!" Karin pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"That's because she is a child." Suigetsu said, butting into the conversation.

Karin glared at Suigetsu. "Oh shut up Suigetsu! Nobody asked you!"

* * *

Sakura's POV

I can feel myself growing back to my old self, like the spell is going away.

I'm no longer a todler, I'm a kid. I look like I use to at eight years old, with my short pink hair, a red dress, and a red ribon in my hair.

Even though I have thoughts of my older self, I still act the age that I am.

At age eight, I always wanted to impress people, especially Sasuke. Seems I am doing it again.

Karin is back to the way she was when I first met her, a bitch. She hates me now that she knows that I am not really a kid, but a woman stuck in a child's body.

"Jugo play with me!" I exclaim running away. Jugo runs after me pretending to be slower than me.

* * *

Konoha...

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto yells running towards her.

She blushes and stares at the ground. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata! I need you!" He grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her.

'N-Nauto-kun needs me?' Hinata's blush consumes her face, she starts to feel faint.

"I need you to join my team to save Sakura!" He exclaims.

Hinata's blush starts to fade and her eyes narrow filled with slight dissapointment. "O-oh, okay Naruto-kun, I'll join your team."

Naruto smiles widely. "Great!"

* * *

Team Snake...

Sasuke's POV

I watched as Jugo chased Sakura playfully, a small smile graced my lips only to fade a second later when Sakura falls down.

"Aaah!" She cries.

Jugo picks her up panicking.

I walk up to him and lean foreward and kiss Sakura's knee.

Her crying stops as she stares at me wide eyed and a light blush on her cheeks.

Jugo stops panicking and gently places Sakura down.

I walk towards my tent to go and work on strategizing.

Sakura runs up to me and tugs lightly at my pants leg.

I turn around and crouch down to her eye level. "Yes?"

"I like a boy in my elementary class..." She tells me with a light blush on her cheeks.

I smile lightly at her. "Oh really?"

She nods her head slowly in embarassment. "But you can't tell him okay."

I nodded my head. Aparantly, Sakura is acting as though it was when she was eight. "Why can't I tell him though?"

"Ami told me he could never like me. She says my forehead is too big." Her eyes begin to become watery as her lip started to quiver.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. She stares at me wide eyed and confused. "I think your forehead isn't big at all."

"Y-you don't?" Her face starts to lighten up and she smiles at me, wiping her tears from her eyes.

I shake my head no. "Any boy would be lucky to have you."

She smiles brightly at me and then hugs me. "The boy's name is Sasuke, just like you. I think he is the greatest at everything. I'm going to marry him one day."

Marriage? I never knew she had liked me for that long.

"Now you can't tell anyone else!" She said holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear you won't tell!"

I hooked my larger pinky around her small one. "I promise."

She smiled at me. "Good."

* * *

Konoha...

Naruto raced towards Kiba. "Hey, KIIIBA!"

"WHAT NARUTO?" He asked annoyed by Naruto's loud voice.

"Join my team!"

"No."

"WHAT? WHY? It's to save Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed.

"I know. But I have been asigned to a different mission. Try Lee, he does not have a mission, and he would be more than happy to do a mission to save Sakura."

Naruto nodded his head before racing off to find Lee.

* * *

"Lee!" Naruto yelled.

Lee turned around and smiled at Naruto, waving. "Hey Naruto!"

"Join my team to save Sakura-chan!"

Lee's eyes lit with determination. "Sakura-chan? Of coarse I will join your team Naruto!"

"Great! We leave tomorow!"

* * *

The sun set and Team snake ran on, away from their old hideout to find a new and closer one to where Itachi was said to be seen.

Sasuke carried Sakura on his back while the others carried the food and tents.

They arrived in a small village where they found an inn and rented out a room.

Karin went to the small hot springs that they had to bathe and relax.

Jugo and Suigetsu pulled out a ping pong table and played against each other.

Sasuke lay in bed, half awake, starting to fall asleep from exaustion.

Sakura sat on the bed next to him glancing from him to Jugo and Suigetsu, back and forth ever so often. Finally, she decided to go to sleep, falling back onto the bed, cuddling up to Sasuke.

Sasuke cracked an eye open when he felt Sakura cuddle up against him.

The moonlight stremed through the window and into the room.

Poof

Sakura grew back into her normal self, still asleep.

Sasuke rest his head on the pillow. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his. He used his other hand to pet her hair until he fell asleep also.

* * *

**May: Okay, I have updated! REVIEW PLEASE! I will update when I have 260! **

**NO FLAMMING FOR PETE SAKE!**

**Thank you. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**********May: Goodness! You guys really like my story! :P to the ppl who said its crap, that btw is flaming! I am soo happy! Everyone reviewed so quickly! Now, back to the story!**

Sakura's POV

My eyes flutter open to find a bear chest in front of me. My head shoots up to see Sasuke's sleeping face. His lips only millimeters away from my own. I can feel my face become hotter as the blush spreads across my cheeks.

His arm pulls me by my waist, closer to his chest.

I couldn't help but take in his intoxicating sent, my head was so close to him. Then, I struggle to sit up and when I succeed I look around the room to see Jugo and Suigetsu asleep on the floor next to me and Karin asleep on the floor next to Sasuke.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke purred in his sleep. My blush intensified ten fold.

I looked over at his face again, it seemed like he was having a nice dream because he had a small smirk on his lips.

'A nice dream... with me in it...?' I almost fainted at the thought, but shook it off. 'He is probably dreaming of killing me or something...'

"SA-KU-RA!" He moaned.

I felt something trickle across my lips. I lick my lips to taste... blood? Oh great, a nose bleed. I got up and went to the restroom to clean my nose. I look in the mirror to find myself in barely anything, just some shorts and a tank top that was so short it barley went past my large breasts. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself. Its a good thing I am in shape or this outfit would have been horrifying.

"Saku...ra..." Sasuke moans, it seems louder. I turn around to find Sasuke half awake, half asleep in the doorway.

"S-Sasuke?" I look at him confused. "Is everything okay?"

He stepped closer to me. "Your going to go back to that dobe aren't you?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"H-huh? Naruto?" I step back as he steps towards me. I find myself tripping backwards when I hit the bathtub and into the tub. "Ow..."

"Well?" He hissed. "Are you going back to that idiot?"

I look up to see his eyes glowing red with anger. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"I have to go back Sasuke, not just for Naruto, but for Konoha, its my home, yours too."

He leaned over me a small smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Konoha, my home? Hahaha. I don't think you get it Sakura, I'm not going back and neither are you." He leaned foreward and kissed me on the lips. At first it felt forceful. Then, it felt like a needy kiss, like his lips were just begging my lips to react, for me to kiss him back.

I didn't kiss him back, I just let his lips and teeth pull at my lips. I looked up, into his eyes. They looked pathetic, his eyes were acting just like his lips. They were sad, begging for me to give in.

"Fuck Sakura..." Sasuke said looking down at the ground, punching the wall. "Fine, have it your way." Sasuke got up and went back into the other room.

I got up and walked into the other room to find a very moody Sasuke sitting on the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side. I turned to him, his back facing me. "Sasuke, listen..."

"No, I get it okay, you would rather go back with the dobe and Konoha than be with me, you don't have to say anything else." He got up and walked over to the window looking out at the town below.

I glared at his back. "No, you don't get it. Sasuke, all you ever think of is yourself, that is all you have ever done." I say in a soft tone, not to wake the others. "You never thought of anyone but yourself."

Sasuke turned to me, his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. "Selfish? Who risked their life on many occasions when we were younger to save you? Me. Who the hell has been taking care of your ass this whole time? Me."

"Oh, so you think I am a pain huh?" My voice raising slightly.

The others stirred slightly.

"Listen, lets talk about this tomorrow when we get back on the road." Sasuke walked back over to the bed and got in, pulling the covers over him.

I obeyed, and went to bed also.

* * *

The next morning...

We were all on the road again. Sasuke was in the lead, way ahead of everyone.

I had recieved a change of clothes, something more comfortable. I wore a red dress that went to about mid thigh that hugged my body nicely and boots much like what I use to wear.

I ran up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. You said we were going to talk."

"Oh yeah." He said looking up at the sky as he walked. "Listen, I've been thinking about what you said."

I smiled to myself. "Oh really? And?"

"I have decided..." Sasuke trailed off, stopping in his tracks.

"Decided what?" I bump into him then look at him confused. I follow his gaze to see Naruto, Lee, and Hinata standing in the middle of the road.

"...to let you go home." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He walked up to Naruto and handed me over to him. Then he backed away.

Naruto adjusted so that I was over his shoulder. "That was easier than I thought." He said smilling.

"Sakura-chan is safe!" Lee exclaimed.

"G-G-Good to have you back S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto, put me down, I can walk myself."

Naruto put me down. "Well lets go home guys." Naruto did some hand signs and he and the others disappeared.

"Sakura, wait." Sasuke said heading over to me.

I put my hands down and turned around. I look up and smile at Sasuke. "Thanks for taking care of my ass. Haha..." I peak around Sasuke to look at the others. "Thanks Jugo, Suigetsu, and even Karin." Then I look back up at Sasuke. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now..."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I felt electricity go through my body. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting the kiss to end. Sadly, Sasuke pulled away and gave me a small smile. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I think... I love you..."

My eyes widened, my face felt like it was on fire. "D-Don't say that, unless you know its true." I say hitting him in the back of the head. Then I do some hand signs and poof away, back to Konoha.

* * *

Konoha...

Naruto ran up and bear hugged me when I appeared in front of the gates.

I hugged him back, smiling and laughing. "God how I missed you Naruto." Naruto hugs were always the best hugs.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee cried loudly running up and hugging me.

"Hahaha. It's good to be back Lee." I try to pry myself from him, but he would refuse to let go. "Okay Lee, that's good... no really... I said that's enough!" I punch him backwards, he flew backwards.

"That's our Sakura alright!" Ino said walking up smiling with her arms wide open for a hug.

I smile widely. "INO!" I run towards her full speed, tackling her to the ground, squeezing her to death. "I missed having a girl to talk to!"

Poof

Soon I found myself no longer myself again. Now instead of a baby, or a toddler, or a kid, I was a pre-teen. Around 12 years old, the age when I joined team Kakashi. "Dang it..." I say trying to keep the overly large dress on.

"So its true, what Naruto said, you were cursed." Ino said laughing.

I nodded my head. "Yeah... and its been a pain."

"Aww Sakura, you sound so cute as a 12 year old." Sai said teasingly, walking up to me.

I glared at him. "Shut it Sai!" I yell. That only made him laugh more.

I run up with a chakra filled fist and punch him in the gut, he like Lee, was sent back flying. "Just because I'm a twelve year old, does not mean I still don't have my strength!" I yell.

"Lets go see Tsunade, Sakura." Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her office.

* * *

Team Snake...

Jugo's POV

Ever since Sakura left, the atmosphere of the group has not been the same.

We are heading towards a town that has been rumored to be holding Itachi and other Akatsuki members.

Karin went back to her clingy ways with Sasuke. Sasuke continued to push her away.

Suigetsu glared at Karin. "He said to stop Karin!"

"Stop means go!" She cried with hearts in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "No, stop means stop!"

I walked behind everyone watching in silence like I would usually do.

They act like they did before we had Sakura. I can tell though that its not the same...

* * *

**May: Yay! I wrote another chapter! ^_^ NO flaming! I'll update when I have around 300! TIll then! **


	12. Chapter 12

Team Snake Baby

Chapter 12

* * *

Last time:

Jugo's POV

Ever since Sakura left, the atmosphere of the group has not been the same.

We are heading towards a town that has been rumored to be holding Itachi and other Akatsuki members.

Karin went back to her clingy ways with Sasuke. Sasuke continued to push her away.

Suigetsu glared at Karin. "He said to stop Karin!"

"Stop means go!" She cried with hearts in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "No, stop means stop!"

I walked behind everyone watching in silence like I would usually do.

They act like they did before we had Sakura. I can tell though that its not the same...

* * *

Sakura's POV

Naruto pulled me into Tsunade's office, yelling like a mad man. "Tsunade!"

"What the hell do you... Sakura!" She exclaims running up to me and giving me a big bear hug. "God, you look just like you did when I first met you!"

"Yeah... that is because of that stupid curse... can you turn me back to normal?" I ask her frustrated.

She heads over to a box filled with scrolls and glances through until she found one that she was looking for. "Aha! Here it is."

"You have something to cure me?" I ask excitedly.

"Oh, no, this is a scroll on how to make the best sake ever." She says laughing. Then she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a smaller scroll. "This is the scroll that will help me turn you back."

I jump up and down happily. "Yes! I am so tired of changing in and out of this form..."

"Well if you keep getting older, we could just wait..." She suggested.

I glare at her. "I don't want to wait! I just want to be my regular self again!"

"Okay, okay... I'll get started on turning you back today, but it is going to take me a day to get all of the required items. So stay in Konoha until I can turn you back." She instructed.

Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Tsunade's office. "What do you want to do Sakura?" He asks.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I want ramen." That made Naruto excited and he pulled me down the street, sprinting.

* * *

I slurped the soup loudly and then let out a content sigh. "Ah, I loved that!" I say giggling.

Naruto nods his head in agreement, "Mhm!" He continues to stuff the ramen into his mouth. "Wat fu wat to do now?"

"Hm..." I then jump out of my seat and grab Naruto's hand dragging him away from his beloved ramen.

We arrive at a training ground where a dozen other ninja students around my age were training. I ran up to a dummy and began to round kick it and punch the stuffing out of it. Then I used my strength to hit it out of the park.

A boy with spikey red hair ran up to me, a large grin on his face. "Dude! That was awesome! My name is Kotai." He turned to Naruto. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked glaring at Naruto.

I giggled. "No, he is... my brother, Naruto. I'm Sakura by the way."

"Cool, want to go on a date?" He offered me his arm to take and grinned at me. I grabbed his arm and giggled like a school girl.

"Sakura! Be back by no later than ten!" He yelled after me.

I waved goodbye to Naruto and clung to Kotai's arm.

* * *

"I had a great time Kotai!" I say squeezing the teddy bear to my chest.

He leaned foreward and kissed my cheek, "See ya around." He said before walking off.

I go into my appartment for the first time in months and I let out a content sigh. I walk over to my bed and sit down on it, then place my bear on the pillow. I look around and my eyes catch a very old photo of Naruto, Sasuke and I. I frown remembering what Sasuke said to me before I left. "I don't think he really loves me... he would have fought for me to stay with him..." I fall back onto my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I went to Tsunade's the next day and she was finally able to turn me back to normal, it felt great to be back in my body. I spent the rest of the day at the hospital helping injured ninja, I really missed my job, I was glad to have a break from it though. I arrive home and go to sleep, exausted from a long day at work.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

We ran jumping from tree to tree until we landed in front of a small cave.

"We should rest here for the night." Jugo suggested.

Karin and Jugo placed out our stuff and then created a fire.

I got into my sleeping bag and watched the fire crackle. After Sakura left, the whole group was not the same. There wasn't that same upbeat atmosphere as before. She always made the mood better, even when we were kids, she was always so cheerful.

"I miss Sakura..." Jugo said pouting. Apparantly he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

Karin threw a pebble at his head. "For pete sake! All of you are so reliant on that slut! You don't need her! You have me!" She said with a grin.

We all threw pebbles at her, causing her to let out a yelp. "Hey!"

Jugo and Suigetsu laughed and I even let out a small chuckle.

Karin glared at the ground, upset. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually miss that bitch... but only as a kid... she was pretty cute as a kid." She laughed.

"Why did you let her go Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

They all turned to me and I just looked up at the cave's ceeling. "Go to bed." That was the last thing said of the night.

* * *

Sakura's POV

It was late and I couldn't seem to sleep, I kept having dreams about Sasuke. I went into my kitchen and grabbed some warm milk before heading back into my room and gulping it down. The sight outside my window frieghtned me, causing me to spit out my milk. Then, it was gone. I reached for my kunai and opened my window looking outside for what it could possibly be. A hand reaches and touches my shoulder causing me to jump and spin kick the person while cutting them with my kunai. I am quickly pinned against the wall, my wrists held together behind my back. Then the person pressed their body against mine and brought their lips up to my ear before blowing warm air into my ear. I quickly punch them in the stomach and then pin them down on the ground, drawing my fist back to punch them in the face. My eyes widen when I recognize the person underneath me. "Sasuke?"

He breaths heavily trying to gain his composure. "I wanted to see you..."

"You wanted to see me?" I say blushing.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and brushed it lightly with his thumb. "When did you grow up?" He joked, Saskue joking? That never happens!

"I guess when you left..." I say smiling at him.

"Ah..." He said grabing my chin and pulling me into a kiss.

I kissed him back, feeling as though if I didn't, he would just disappear. He ran his tounge across my lips, asking for entrance. My lips parted, allowing his warm tounge in, which began to explore my mouth. I moaned in bliss and before I knew it, we were in my bed, our hands exploring each other's bodies.

* * *

**May: I updated! WAH! I'll update again when I recieve 340 reviews.**


End file.
